Community DMR Strategy
Designated Marksman Rifles, or DMRs, generally favor medium to long range combat, though are heavily varied in how they play. Knowing these variations helps to get the advantage over an opponent and to use your weapon to its fullest. General DMRs contain two seperate playstyles dependent on their firerates. Faster, assault rifle-like DMRS are better at close range, while slower ones play like snipers. For this page, "Extremely Close" is 0+ studs, "Close" is 20+ studs, "Medium" is 75+ studs, "Medium-Long" at 100+ studs, "Long" is 125+ studs, and "Extremely Long" is 200+ studs. This may or may not apply to other pages. Assault-Like DMRS (MK11, SKS, VSS Vintorez) These weapons are signified by higher firerates and lower damage. * Accuracy is more important than other close range wepaons, due to a relative slow firerate (MK11, SKS), or low ammo (VSS). These weapons can 2SK with headshots, and the MK11/VSS can also do so with torso shots. * Stay at a medium range, as these weapons can outperform snipers upclose and most others far away. * Aim at all ranges unless a Vertical Grip is used (or extremely close), as hip-fire accuracy is rather low for these weapons. * Don't go to busy or heavily used sniper spots, as there is likely alredy going to be someone there, who might snipe you when you're approaching. * Try to have a good secondary weapon, like a Serbu Shotgun. Sniper-Like DMRS (Dragunov SVU, Scar-SSR, Dragunov SVDS) These weapons are notable for their 1SK headshot (at least at max damage), usage of sniper ammo, and lower magazine capacities than the other DMRs. * Playing like a Sniper is often viable, but relatively low damage makes headshots more important. Keep in mind the damage dropoff, however, as range isn't as good. * Unlike Snipers, these guns are Semi-Automatic and not Bolt Action - and can fire mutiple times without having to stop aiming. This makes missing less punishing. Espsecially with the SVU, going for the 2SK can be easier and better at close range. * Going up close to an enemy is not recommended due to low firerate, though are better than Snipers at it due to bodyshots being less punishing. If you have to, try and use cover and aim for the head. Matchups are similar to sniper rifles, but DMRs are better closer up and have less punishment to miss. Snipers win against DMRs far away. Assault Designated Marksman Rifles, Seperated MK11 The MK11 is unlocked at Rank 3, making it the earliest DMR available. It has the highest ammo count of its class, tied with the SKS. It can be deadly when in the hands of a capable marksman, when equipped with a good scope (VCOGs, ACOGs and M145s are all good scopes for the MK11). Overall, the MK11 is a medium-long range weapon that has not as much trouble as snipers at close range. Points * If a player clicks too fast, they will oversample and have an overall slower firerate (early clicks don't count and delay later clicks that do). * A somewhat fast 2SK headshot anywhere and a slow firerate encourages the MK11 to be precise while aiming. * The low firerate may be bad, but it conserves ammo, and along with a low recoil makes shots very accurate. * The MK11 has a tough time at closer ranges, but still can fight, making it a defining DMR for new players. Anti-Weapon Strategy * The MK11's slow firerate means dodging with slides, especially at close range, makes MK11's shots go to waste. In order to win close up, the MK11 needs to have the first shot or headshots, since other weapons can shoot faster. Any weapon which is fully-automatic or is very quick in firing will be a good weapon to combat MK11 users. SKS Once reaching Rank 13, the SKS is unlocked. It has the lowest damage of any DMR (3SK body/torso, 2SK Head) and is the fastest semi-auto gun of its class. Overall, the SKS is a medium range weapon that works somewhat well for close range engaments. Points * Staying at a medium range is best due to a relatively fast fire rate and TTK to anyone, especially snipers, while still keeping accuracy there. Spam firing is most effective here, too, due to not being outclassed by automatic weapons. Stealth is important to staying at this range. * This gun is one of the best DMRs at taking out enemies at close range, while still keeping the ability to kill at long range. Its more reliable than the VSS Vintorez because it doesn't lose ammo as fast and has a bigger magazine, and fires faster than any other DMR. It still isn't specialized for this purpose though. * However, being semi-automatic is a liability in most close ranage matchups, even if the SKS is still a threat. The SKS can still win if the player is a fast/focused enough clicker, or gets the first attack. Being that close isn't recommended when the SKS shines at medium range. Don't underestimate the high firerate, though, * The SKS has a high magazine capacity for a DMR, and due to a lower firerate doesn't use as much ammo as an Assault Rifle, This makes it good at fighting mutiple enemies without reloading. This also punishes missing less for long range scenarios. * The SKS is a great low rank weapon as its unlocked early and is useful not just in medium range but if you have good aim then it can be useful in longer ranges. Anti-Weapon Strategy * The SKS has a hard time against close range targets due to being locked into Semi-Auto and having a low firerate. Even melee can work well if the SKS user doesn't have great aim or luck. However, don't underestimate the SKS's firerate, as combined with high damage, can still effiecently kill opponents. * Likewise, the SKS isn't the best DMR at long range and has a hard time aiming at 200+ studs. Weapon Matchups (MK11 and SKS) Sniper Designated Marksman Rifles, Seperated Dragunov SVU The Dragunov SVU is unlocked at Rank 38 and is the fastest DMR able to 1SK headshot (fastest sniper-DMR). It is the first semi auto weapon to 1SK Head and also the fasted weapon for a 100% 2SK anywhere, no need to let go to hold the right-click mouse and can just snipe until you got the kills. Points * The SVU's permanent 2SK to anywhere in the body is a defining feature for players with superior guns, as it is the fastest gun RPM-wise to do so. Of course aiming for the head is great but for the extremely far and close targets, going for the body is quick and easy. * The headshot potential is also extremely helpful for those wanting to get into quickscoping or sniping due to the ease of use from high magazine capacity and RPM. * The Dragunov has a somewhat hard time facing actual snipers due to accuracy issues. Category:Community Guides